1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic semiconductor element, a fabrication method thereof, woven and non-woven fabric structures therewith, and a semiconductor device therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is an increasing interest on Organic Field Effect Transistors (OFETs) and Organic ElectroChemical Transistors (OECTs), whose active layer is formed of an organic semiconductor material. In particular, filament devices with the OFETs or OECTs are being actively studied with the aim of developing a textile device.
The fabrication process of the OFETs or OECTs may include, for example, coating a fiber with a conductive material and then partially removing the coated conductive layer to form a gap. The formation of the gap makes it possible to allow source and drain electrode patterns on each fiber to be spaced apart from each other.